Talk:Niji Morimoto
Origins Issue You can't take a Technique/Article from another Wiki and claim its useage in THIS one unless its already created here as well. Please adjust accordingly The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Over 9000! I never thought I'd see another character as powerful as Seireitou besides Ten Tail's character. Then I saw Akujin and Mukade. And when that wasn't enough, I saw your character Mandala Kurosaki, blatantly OVER-the-edge crazy powerful. I didn't think you could outdo yourself but you truly are a master of making incredibly overpowering characters. This guy may seem like he's a rip-off of almost every NARUTO-esque technique *which he isn't* but he's got ALL of the Bleach physics down to boot as well as references from other Articles supporting it. You sir, you're either trolling or you're epic, and I can't decide if you're more than one or the other. >-< The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I've had my tea, so let's do this Firstly, and this is just a nitpick, it's "Appearance", not "Appearence". Secondly, I have never seen someone with so many monikers aside from Sei. I'd make a history section to go with his apparent fame, the intro won't cut it as a history section. His personality is interesting, but obviously based on Suikotsu, and you helpfully highlighted that with the images you used. Tip number 1) Feel free to base a character's personality off another, just don't make it blatantly obvious by supplying the images to the article (I've done it before, I'm sure pretty much everyone has at some point, best to nip that in the bud now). Also, a minor, nitpicky tip, it's best to use images that are remotely similar to each other. I'd hate to make Cayo's workload pile more, but if you have the base "good" image (in the profile picture), why not ask Cayo to make the "Evil" one as well? Ok, moving onto his abilities. Universal Spiritual Power? 1) There is no ranking listed as that, but I will not go into rankings because I firmly adhere to the Bleach Wiki ratings, and User:Silver-Haired Seireitou and I have clashed on that once already. I like that you put detail into describing your abilities (pity I rarely do), but Grandmaster always seems like such a pretentious title, when "Master" works just fine to describe that your character is at the peak of any certain ability. Grandmaster merely screams for attention, but that is my opinion, don't take it to heart too much. In his Zanjutsu skills, he seems to be dangerously close to, if not, a "Jack-Of-All-Trades" type, and I'm not sure that is necessarily good, he has far too many weapon skills for one person who doesn't specialize solely in them. Unsan Mushō is pretty much Madara's I noticed you brought Getsukujin to your character. Nice to see that he is mastering the abilities of his Clan, however, with the weapons and skills in other weapons he has, this COULD be seen as piling things on, though, once again, my opinion. Back to my earlier tip, character images that look remotely similar to the base image in use. A, the Raikage, looks nothing like the guy in your infobox. I suggest removing it. Energy Constructs, remind me vaguely of the Green Lantern, but I doubt it's a rules infraction. The Kenkon blade, if I recall, is taken directly, name and picture, from InuYasha. You seem to be a fan. Overall, I think he could be toned down a bit. I'm not the best at giving advice, and Mangetsu, though incredibly rude, was almost on the mark.--The Princess of Darkness (My word is law...) 01:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC)